


a tenth of the mattress

by PikaCheeka



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ViTri pwp what else is new, a little dubcon, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaCheeka/pseuds/PikaCheeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus just wants to sleep, but Trip persuades him to come up with a name for his new Allmate, which just happens to be taking up nine tenths of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tenth of the mattress

**Author's Note:**

> For Maybe i am trip, who requested a drabble with the prompts of humor, a little smut, and Trip wanting his new giant Allmate to share the bed with them. This turned into more of a fic than a drabble, so I ended up posting it outside of my ViTri smut collection. I debated saving it for the Allmate prompt in ViTri week coming up this July on Tumblr (get involved!), but didn't want to wait that long. Hope you enjoy, Maybe i am trip! Anyways, to everyone else, sorry for spamming the ViTri tag so much these days. Love these guys.

 

 

"It's too big."

"Yours is big, too."

"Yours is really too big."

"That's not what you said last night," he says it loudly enough for someone passing on the street to turn.

"Trip." Virus closes his eyes and sighs. He's irritated, more with himself than with Trip, who was merely acting like he always had. Trip had turned sixteen a couple of months ago, and had been pestering him for one ever since until Virus had finally taken him to the largest Allmate shop in Platinum Jail, more a zoo than a store, and let him go. The Allmate had been too large, too expensive.  Trip had been the one to ask for it, to proudly declare that he'd chosen the melanistic lion  model to match Virus' snake and that he wanted the eyes to be altered in the same way, but Virus had been the one to buy it, and so he supposed he had only himself to blame for this. Not only a week's paycheck from Toue wasted, but several nights of work on the side, one of which had been exceedingly unpleasant. Virus bites his lip in disgust at the memory. _So many dirty old men in the Yakuza who talked big but couldn't deliver._

"Sorry." He isn't sorry, and they both know it, but the fact that he says it is enough. It makes the person staring at them shrug and look away, and that's what matters. They might have just been staring at the lion, after all.

The Allmate trailing behind them isn't connected to Trip neurologically yet, only programmed to obey his voice commands. Virus absently wonders if it will obey when he gets that lilt of excitement just before he does something terrible, but he supposes they will find out soon enough. The surgery is simple, but Toue had told them that they had to go to a doctor who was aware of their medical history. There's no reason for this beyond simple control, but he'd complied when it came to Hersha just as Trip will comply with this behemoth.

They're less than a block from home when Trip speaks again. "They should both get to sleep in bed with us."

"They don't need to," Virus responds quickly. He doesn't point out that they don't share a bed to begin with. They might have their own rooms, but more often than not they find themselves in bed together, an occurrence he initiates just as often as Trip.

"Don't you want to bond?"

"Not with _that_."

"Okay," Trip shrugs, but Virus doesn't like the grin on his face.

...

Virus doesn't know how it happens, but he isn't surprised when he finds himself on the edge of his bed, taking up perhaps a tenth of the mattress at best while Trip, Hersha, and the lion sprawl across the rest. Trip is pressed against his back, solid and uncomfortably hot. He's a furnace even in midwinter, body temperature one degree above average to Virus' one degree below, a comfort in cold weather but an unpleasantness in this heat. Nonetheless, better the alternative: sleeping on the other side of the mattress with that monstrosity. Leave it to Trip to select a 200 kilogram mass of fur to share the bed on the hottest night of the year.

"We're really close," Trip hums against the back of his neck.

"Because your stupid lion's taking up the whole bed." _The stupid lion that I bought for you against my better judgment._

Trip laughs with his lips closed in that terribly unnerving way of his and Virus sighs. He knows where this is going, and when he feels Trip's hands slide slowly up his legs and come to rest at his hips, he makes no move to stop him. "What should we name him?"

The word gives him pause. As content as Trip is to be at his side every second of the day, he rarely vocalizes desires in the plural sense of self. "We?"

"You're better with that stuff. Match Herrr...sha!" He almost purrs the word, fingers digging under the waistband of Virus' underwear now.

So that's all he means. He settles back against Trip, elbowing him in the belly before responding. "I'll think of something."

"I don't know German." His mind is wandering, sinking into the muddle of his thoughts.

Virus drapes his fingers over Trip's now. He isn't in the mood, tonight. It's too hot. Their corner of the bed is too small. He's still irritated with how the day has gone. But  a moment has arisen when he can easily divert Trip, make him forget the sex, and he somehow isn't sure that he wants to. He remembers a time when Trip had been drunk, had grabbed his hand, spread his fingers and licked between them before saying he was the orienting light. Virus had shaken him off then, gone back to drinking and staring at the fake stars of Platinum Jail, but the words had hung over him for days, a gentle weight in his fingertips. "Don't worry about it."

"Kay." His hands move again, jerking Virus' underwear down with a practiced ease. He's back on track. He fondles his balls a moment, lips ghosting over Virus' throat and legs tangling in his. "You're sweaty."

"So are you. It's July."

"Do we hafta use lube then?"

Virus suspects he is willfully stupid sometimes. He doesn't want to grace the question with an answer, but has been taken dry often enough to not want to tempt Trip with silence either; another elbow to the gut seems sufficient.

Trip grunts, laughs again. Fingers wrapped lazily around Virus' dick now as he begins to slowly jerk him off and kisses the back of his neck. "Hey, name him now."

"It's weird now, isn't it?"

"I won't stop till you name him."

"Fine, fine." Virus curses inwardly. He's exhausted, irritated. It's too hot for this, the hottest night of the year, and he's distracted by the significant expenses of today. This is not how he wants to spend his night. Still, several minutes pass before he speaks again. "How about Frank?"

The word is scarcely from his mouth when Trip squeezes hard, nails digging into the base of his shaft. "Dumb."

The pain is so sharp and sudden he almost apologizes, but he bites the word back. He didn't want to be touched in the first place, and he certainly isn't going to beg for this. "Okay. Let me think."

"Thinking toooo long," he almost sings. His hand is still brutally slow, so much so that Virus has to resist the urge to start thrusting into him, to push back hard against Trip's erection, all too apparent against the cleft of his ass, and excite him to move faster. If he's going to be pushed into sex, it might as well at least be the type he wants. 

"I know it isn't something you're familiar with so I don't expect you to understand."

"Chatty tonight, eh-" but whatever else he might have said is interrupted as the lion suddenly shifts its weight behind them. They both freeze a moment, but the Allmate doesn't move again, and Trip snorts in laughter. “Shakes the whole bed,” he mutters.   

Virus rolls further back against his chest and sighs. They have even less room now. Fingers tracing the veins of his dick now as he rapidly cycles through several dozen names. Words that caught Trip's attention on the nights he read to him "Maybe...hm. Behemoth?"

"Naw."

"Caligula?"

"Hard ta say."

"Bakunin? Milton?" The names spill out now as he stops waiting for individual responses. Trip continues the uncomfortable pace but Virus is burning now, sweat and precome dripping onto the sheets beneath him. "Hieronymous? Gideon?"

Trip's suddenly on him, leaning over his chest to kiss him as he slides his fingers up and down his shaft. His tongue is sharp and hot, running over Virus' lips and into his mouth, before moving back just enough to speak, breathing in his exhales. " Those don't match. I said I want a _matching_ name. Hurry," he speaks with menace and confidence despite his arousal and the dominance in his voice sends a spark up Virus' spine, wrapping around the back of his eyes. Even at this age the brutish power he carries is too much for Virus to resist for long. Trip taking care of him like this is something he wants, needs.

Virus hears Hersha shift in the sheets then, programmed to wake up when his master's adrenaline rose high enough to be sure at least one of them is aware. His Allmate knows him better than he himself does. He gasps, sighs, arches his back and throws his head back and rolls his hips against him. Their bodies move together in a way he's never experienced with anyone but Trip as he finds himself beneath him, arms around his shoulders and legs around his hips, fingers tangled in his hair as he kisses his way down Virus' throat and continues the brutally slow pace of his hand. Virus can't handle the slowness and the desperation is building, the heat in the room and in his groin nearly unbearable. Trip is slick and heavy and hot on him, sweltering, and suddenly the name comes to him. "Welter."

"Hnnn?"

"Welter. Attendant, guardian in German. Hersha's..." he has to find air, Trip's thumb digging into his slit as he leaks precome. "Ruler. Sovereign."

"Welter, eh," he moans the words against Virus' face, licking his cheek and nipping at his ear. The pace of his hand between them finally increases. "Good."

At that, Virus gives in to him, hesitating for only the briefest of moments before relaxing his shoulders, closing his eyes, opening his mouth to exhale in the softest of whimpers that signals to Trip that he's offering himself.

And just as suddenly as things had begun, Trip's weight and warmth are gone, rolled off of him, sticky hands no longer against his skin.

"Don't you want to fuck?"

"Naw. Too tired. Jus' wanted you to make that noise."

Virus hadn't been in the mood, but leave it to Trip to get him interested only to stop before it progressed to a satisfactory level. He is perpetually unpredictable, exasperating, and somehow because of it, all the more arousing. He scowls, "Why?"

Lips curling into a grin pressed into the back of his neck. "Want it for later. Welter was recording."

“ _What_?”

“New ringtone.”

Virus groans.

 


End file.
